


Морские узлы

by December



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December/pseuds/December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он, конечно, знает, что так нельзя.<br/>Но иначе ведь тоже нельзя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морские узлы

Боромир отдаётся с задором, с азартом, с усмешкой в глазах. Потому что так уж он создан, что вся жизнь для него – одно непрекращающееся состязание, вечный поединок. Праздник войны. А ещё потому, что иначе просто скучно. Да, Боромира всегда приходится брать как будто немного силком: даже прогибаясь и раздвигая ноги, он каким-то образом бросает вызов, проверяет на… на что? На прочность? Или, скорее, на вшивость?

Боромир выплёскивает на него весь свой пыл, опаляет и путает ему мысли, сбивает его сердце с нормального ритма, сбивает его всего с нормального ритма. Боромир не боится и не стесняется своего животного удовольствия, он упивается собственным исступлением, он нагло смотрит в глаза, требуя ещё, даже когда ему уже больно. И хотя, казалось бы, анатомия не оставляет места двусмысленностям, с ним никогда до конца не понятно, кто же всё-таки одержал верх в очередной яростной схватке.

Боромир доводит их обоих до зубовного скрежета, до ломоты в костях, до рёва, до рыка. И всё же, он никогда не даёт овладеть собой до конца, никогда не выворачивается весь к нему, для него, всегда что-то своё держит при себе. А может быть, в нём просто нет этого, сокровенного, которое он мог бы отдать – того самого, что ему каждый раз как на блюдечке приносит Фарамир.

Фарамир никогда не смеётся. Только тот один раз в поле, когда палило солнце и даже земля пропеклась насквозь, и пахло летом и томной сладостью, и Арагорн наклонился и поцеловал его в пупок – просто так.

Фарамир вообще никогда ничего не говорит. Оно и к лучшему, потому что говорить глупостей или пустых нежностей он не умеет, тем более мужчинам, и потому, если бы что и сказал, то только по делу, прямыми словами и всё как есть – откровенно, необратимо, безжалостно. Но он умный мальчик, и он этого не делает – и потому Арагорн всё-таки возвращается к нему.

Боромир стерпит что угодно без единого звука. И четыре пальца сразу, и второпях кое-как намасленный член, и багровый засос на самом заметном месте, и стальную грубую хватку на затылке, которая не даёт выпустить изо рта, пока он не проглотит всё до конца, и когда Арагорн пятернёй размазывает свою сперму ему по лицу. И даже то, что Арагорн может за целый месяц перекинуться с ним лишь парой фраз, а потом сгрести его в охапку и отодрать лицом к стене прямо в закопченном факелами коридоре, где-нибудь между кладовкой и чуланом, как бессловесного мальчика-слугу. Боромир не стерпит только «бабьих нежностей» -- но оно и не важно, за нежностью Арагорн ходит не к Боромиру.

Арагорн не знает, что бы стерпел Фарамир: его он никогда не проверяет. Фарамира не хочется испытывать, не хочется с ним забавляться – и уж тем более не хочется делать ему больно. С ним нужно просто _быть_. И с ним, единственным из всех, действительно _можно_ быть.

Каждый день, проведённый с ним, это как путешествие вглубь себя, к тому себе, который всё ещё есть где-то там, под слоями ожиданий, и опыта, и усталости. Это как в жаркий день медленно раздеться донага, оставить пыльную потную одежду на траве и войти в тёплую речную воду… Рядом с ним в Арагорне остаётся только самое лучшее, самое главное – и не хочется ни о чём думать, не хочется себя мучить.

Его страсть как дурман, как марево в июньский полдень, бесконечное, пьяное мление. С ним каждый раз как в бреду. Тягучее, сладкое беспамятство -- кипучий, искрящийся восторг…

В нём так легко затеряться, раствориться без остатка. Всё только на ощущениях: минуя сознание, образы проникают сразу в спинной мозг. Густая, как тёмно-золотая патока, истома, узорчатые тени ветвей и листвы на разгорячённой коже, и эти нескончаемые летние сумерки, просвеченные насквозь, сиреневые с изумрудно-медовым, словно бы в нейтральной полосе между двумя мирами…

И есть в нём это странное тонкое качество, как будто с приходом утра он может бесследно растаять в солнечных лучах вместе с молочным туманом. Поэтому его надо отлюбить _сейчас_ , пока он ещё здесь, пока можно дотянуться рукой и огладить его по сильной тёплой спине, пока можно упиться тем, какой он живой, _настоящий_.

Чего в Боромире нет, так это нездешности, необъятности, бескрайнего внутреннего простора, теряющейся в облаках вышины – он вот он, весь как есть. Боромир уж точно никуда не денется – и это успокаивает несказанно. Его крепкая ладонь так по-свойски спускается Арагорну по спине, так по-хозяйски охлопывает его по крупу – одного этого достаточно, чтобы вывести его с тех неведомых троп, по которым его уводит блуждать Фарамир. Какая восхитительная монолитная материальность бытия, какая простая, понятная повседневность ждёт его каждый раз в городе из белого камня. Боромир – вот его железный якорь в зыбкой, колышущейся реальности. С Боромиром он точно знает, что ещё жив, что не утёк в какую-то эфемерную, невидимую глазу вселенную, не заплутал навсегда в первородном волшебстве. И с Боромиром он не забывает, что всё-таки, прежде всего и в первую очередь, он человек.

Иногда Арагорн ненавидит себя. Таким мальчикам, как Фарамир, нужно дарить что-то прозрачное и прекрасное – но ведь Арагорн так и собирался, правда. Каким местом он при этом думал, не очень понятно – то есть нет, куда уж понятнее. И в итоге, если уж называть вещи своими именами, он просто приходит к Фарамиру пару раз в неделю потрахать его в попу. И, по большому счёту, это всё, что действительно между ними происходит.

То есть нет, конечно же нет – на самом деле всё гораздо хуже…

Ну а с другой стороны, что ещё он мог бы ему дать? Не в том чудесном, небывалом мире, куда Арагорн каждый раз проваливается, когда они остаются вдвоём, где только пряные запахи трав, и тлеющие зеленоватые огоньки светлячков в вечернем воздухе, и дремотные шёпоты леса, и невидимое движение жизни, и первозданная острота чувств – а в том, куда они оба неизменно вынуждены возвращаться, где всё из цемента, металла и камня, где застёгнутые воротники и прямые углы, люди и _приличия_. Что, что он может предложить?  
Он не хочет оскорблять Фарамира тем липким, гаденьким словом, которое к нему можно было бы применить в этом мире. И нет нужды, ведь Фарамир ничего не спрашивает, ничего не просит: он, кажется, счастлив, для него эта куцая малость – уже подарок, каких не бывает…

Боромиру вроде бы всё равно. То есть совсем всё равно. Он и так каждый раз как будто бы делает Арагорну одолжение. И вряд ли он удивится – скорее, и не заметит вовсе, если всё прекратится. Да и что -- всё? Вот здесь уж точно нету никакого «всё».

Нету, может быть, и нету, зато есть правила – или, по крайней мере, у Боромира есть _представления_. Как ни странно, Боромир не выносит пошлости. Похабство, бесстыдство, зверство – что угодно, да, но только не пошлость. А о пошлости у Боромира весьма своеобразное представление.

Он не целуется в губы – только за мгновение до или сразу после, когда даже в его упрямых мозгах что-то сплавляется и он позволяет себе впиться, вломиться к задыхающемуся Арагорну в рот одним коротким жестким поцелуем, после которого у Арагорна еще долго ноет лицо.

С Фарамиром же можно полдня провести целуясь. В чём, в чём, а в этом деле равных ему нет. Прислониться спиной к тёплому шершавому стволу старой ивы, притянуть его к себе, обняв одной рукой за плечи, положить вторую ему на колено – и вступить с его легкой подачи в этот мягкий скользящий танец. У него жаркий, и нежный, и потрясающе искусный рот, и в его ласках есть эта как будто нечаянная, неосознанная нескромность, эта врождённая чувственность, которая так легко и непринуждённо по ниточке расплетает Арагорну рассудок.

Боромир всегда уходит, хотя это Арагорн приходит к нему в комнаты, а не наоборот – это ещё одно его представление: Боромир никогда не просится, даже к своему королю. О да, он всегда одевается и уходит куда-то, отвесив Арагорну ироничный поклон: нет, наместник Боромир не будет лежать в постельке, приуютившись у него на груди, слушать его философские рассуждения и дышать терпким запахом его трубки. У Боромира, очевидно, есть дела поважнее, даже в три утра в середине декабря.

Бывает, он остаётся с Фарамиром на ночь. Он знает, что вообще-то не следовало бы, но слишком уж велик соблазн. Он более чем уверен, что Фарамир не смыкает глаз и просто лежит рядом и смотрит на него – всю ночь до утра. Стережёт его сон. Весь следующий день он держится на редкость тихо, лицо его рдеет ровным внутренним светом, и Арагорн замечает, что он постоянно поджимает беспричинную вроде бы улыбку.

Иногда ему кажется, что Боромир смеётся над ним, презирает его за эту потребность в близости с мужчиной. Но его это не смущает: гордость и высокомерие для Боромира так органичны, что даже если и есть презрение, воспринимается оно естественно, как нечто неотъемлемое. Рядом с Боромиром отчего-то очень приятно и совсем несложно посмеяться над собой, очень просто признаться себе, как же мало на самом деле стóишь – и от этого становится легче.

Но нет, Боромир не ставит себя выше него, хотя и дразнит его беззастенчиво. _Твоё величество_. При дворе он не позволяет себе такого никогда. Но здесь правила искажаются, преломляются, оплывают. Всегда только по титулу, всегда только по званию – и всё же на ты. Постель не уравнивает их, но делает их неравенство абсурдным, смехотворным – и Боромира это, очевидно, страшно веселит. И всё же он ревностно следит за тем, чтобы границы не преступались, даже не при дворе. Он не любит, когда Арагорн берёт у него в рот – и уж тем более не позволяет целовать себя _там. Ты же всё-таки король_ , говорит он укоризненно, хмурясь и отводя глаза, словно бы ему болезненно стыдно.

Для Фарамира же, напротив, это самое острое блаженство из всех. Почему-то он очень старается лежать смирно и не шуметь. Он дышит прерывисто, как будто испуганно, когда Арагорн оглаживает его по ягодицам и внутренним сторонам бёдер и потихоньку начинает лизать у него между ног. Фарамира встряхивает так, как будто у него в промежности водят не языком, а раскалённой иглой. Он начинает сдавленно поскуливать, и Арагорн слышит, что он закусывает себе губы: опять же, не шуметь. Арагорн догадывается, зачем он так: потому что, когда он начнёт стонать в голос, тут уже Арагорн не выдержит и войдёт к нему по-настоящему. И Фарамир вскрикнет тогда: хрипло, глухо, отчаянно, как будто его намертво пригвоздили к земле. А ведь Арагорн с ним так ласков, так осторожен… Он знает, что боли нет – Фарамир кричит не от боли.

Фарамир кричит от полноты.

Арагорн не торопится, он знает, что наебаться всласть он успеет с Боромиром. Сюда он приходит совсем за другим. Это…

Но он не любит применять к ним слово «любовь». И потом, с Фарамиром у него лучше, чем любовь – с Фарамиром у него _близость_.

А Боромир, пусть ему и всё равно, всё же неустанно следит за тем, чтобы с ним не было скучно, чтобы не приедалось, чтобы не постылело. Возможно, исключительно из самоуважения. Да, очень даже может быть: у Боромира слишком туго натянуто самолюбие, чтобы позволить себе кому-либо надоесть.

Он с поразительной чуткостью улавливает малейшее снижение накала между ними – и без труда застаёт Арагорна врасплох. Потому что Арагорн всё-таки забывает, что это поединок, а Боромир – нет; и уж что-что, а драться Боромир умеет. И если Арагорн уже выдыхается и начинает сбиваться с такта – а такое да, бывает иногда, ведь, во-первых, их у него двое, и потом, Боромир всё-таки моложе – Боромир и это воспринимает как вызов. И он может с совершенно серьёзным лицом взять и высыпать на Арагорна какой-нибудь наитупейший, наипохабнейший анекдот, прямо пока Арагорн искренне силится сделать им обоим _хорошо_ – зная прекрасно, что Арагорн не сможет не засмеяться из-за бредовости своего положения, из-за полной несуразности всей их ситуации. Более того, он не сможет остановиться: это, конечно, уже сродни истерике, – но разве Боромира это волнует? Он ловко использует ситуацию по своему усмотрению, а приводит это к тому, что в следующее мгновение уже Арагорн каким-то образом оказывается под ним, распростёртый и зажатый между Боромиром и – ну а тут уж как повезёт: между Боромиром и столом, между Боромиром и медвежьей шкурой на гранитном полу, между Боромиром и дубовой дверью в винный погреб... И уж тут Боромир его не пожалеет и отдерёт до слёз. Что и требовалось доказать.

Фарамир долго не соглашался и плакал потом, когда брал его первый раз…

Иногда в Фарамире слишком много глубины. Как часто совершенно невозможно бывает понять, что происходит у него в голове. Ведь, опять же, он никогда ничего не говорит. Только это своё _пожалуйста_. Такое простое, обычное слово. Но он произносит его так и в такие моменты, что оно превращается в признание, в некую вселенскую истину, вобравшую в себя смысл всех существующий слов. Оно звучит и покорно, ласково, как тихая просьба – и одновременно как надломленное, отчаянное требование, как безнадёжное взывание к несуществующему божеству.

У него бездонные глаза. В них… Это, наверное, вечность – то, что видит в них Арагорн. Да, пожалуй, что так, ведь в нём всегда чувствуется что-то древнее, вневременное… Только вечность может быть так бесконечна и безмятежна, и в то же время так полна невысказанности, бесприютности, тоски… Иногда смотреть в них просто невозможно.

Да, было бы нестерпимо стыдно, если бы не было так хорошо.

Он видит одного в другом. Когда-то больше, когда-то меньше, но всегда есть это ощущение узнавания, зеркальности, лёгкий налёт нереальности. Как перекликаются, отсылают друг к другу их сильные чистые голоса и эта мягкая южная манера речи, их ясные серые глаза с темным ободком вокруг радужки, их повадки и жесты, линии и изгибы тел, гордая осанка воина, молниеносная точность реакции, знойное, ароматное тепло кожи, и под ней сила и слаженная работа тугих мышц, свинцовый, обоюдоострый запах мужского естества, такой земной и горячий, словно прокалённый солнцем… Сжимая в объятиях одного, невозможно не ощутить где-то на периферии пространства присутствие другого.

Он помнит первый раз. Помнит удивление Боромира, его оценивающую усмешку, задиристую искорку в его бедовых глазах, помнит, как невозмутимо он тряхнул головой: мол, а почему бы и нет? Помнит тяжёлое спёртое дыхание Фарамира, как жарко потемнел его взгляд, как он вздрогнул, когда Арагорн положил руки ему на талию; помнит, как пронзительно Фарамир вглядывался ему в лицо, словно не веря, что да, это действительно может быть – и как бросился потом к нему, словно в омут топиться, с безоглядной решимостью, с бесповоротной отдачей. Он не помнит только, в каком порядке это было, с кем из них с первым…

Он знает, что так нельзя.

Но иначе ведь тоже нельзя.

Они словно бы слеплены по образу и подобию друг друга. Они как одно нераздельное двуединое целое, как двухфазный наркотик: эйфория достигается только дополнением, сочетанием, чередованием. Внутри него они вступают в реакцию и выносят его на новый уровень бытия, в парящую невесомость, в чистую неразбавленную радость, во всеобъемлющую безбрежную полноту. По отдельности – нет. По отдельности совсем не то.

Он знает, что если оставлять одного, то и второго придётся тоже. Но это же просто… _невыносимо_.

Но дело даже не в этом. Он мог бы уговорить себя всё прекратить разом, разрубить. Но… как долго он продержится?

Он знает, они никогда не простят ему, что предают друг друга из-за него, по его милости. Никто, конечно, никому ничего не обещал, но… вот только не надо себе врать, хотя бы самому себе.

Он знает, что каждый не задумываясь уступил бы его другому: потому что друг другу они братья, а он им всего лишь король. Король, с которым они спят, которого, может быть, любят – но это к делу не относится, это лишь нюансы светотени на общей картине.

Иногда, глядя в темноте в потолок, он думает, что надо бы как-нибудь так устроить, чтобы они _все_ были вместе. Втроём. Если не теребить эту мысль, если позволить ей набраться цвета и не спеша окутать себя, она не кажется такой уж и дикой… Да, да, он, конечно, зря беспокоится: они ещё посмеются все вместе над его глупыми сомнениями, над его беспочвенными страхами. Ведь это же так естественно, чтобы они оба любили его. И при таком раскладе уже не будет натяжкой представить, что они, играясь, забудут вдруг все эти дурацкие условности и посмотрят друг на друга _иначе_. Ведь это же настолько очевидно, они же уже заложены один в другом, ведь это же просто-таки напрашивается само собой…

И он откинется назад и не будет им мешать, пока они будут ласкать друг друга у него на глазах.

Пальцы Фарамира у Боромира между ягодиц, губы Боромира у Фарамира по шее. Сдавленный, полупьяный вздох, прижатая к груди ладонь: _подожди_ … Широкая довольная улыбка: _ну, пóлно, ты же всегда знал, что так будет_. Боромир разворачивает его к себе спиной, дразнит подушечками пальцев по члену, и Фарамир раскрывается – он не говорит _пожалуйста_ , нет: «пожалуйста» -- это только для Арагорна. Он просто откидывает голову назад и раскрывается, и Боромир входит в него сзади, _глубоко_.

…и потом, много позже, Фарамир лежит у Боромира на груди, и Боромир обнимает его за плечи, и гладит по волосам и спине, чтобы он не дергался, пока Арагорн… А Арагорн раздвигает его, и забирается ему туда языком, тоже _глубоко_. Конечно, он очень нежен – он ведь знает, как после Боромира саднит и тянет, как чувствительность заострена до предела, что легчайшее прикосновение выводит на – крик! Тише, Фарамир, ты же это любишь, уж я-то знаю. Почувствовать на его шелковой коже вкус масла, и пота, и жемчужную горечь Боромировой спермы. А потом, когда он расслабится, войти к нему, неотрывно глядя в бесстыжие глаза его брата.

И круг замкнётся.

Он знает, что так не бывает.

Вот так, должно быть, и сходят с ума. _Уже всякий стыд потерял…_

Эта восхитительная прелесть опасности, эта музыка на оголённых нервах – ведь он не очень-то и хочет, чтобы всё разрешилось. С каждым днём он осыпается всё больше, всё глубже съезжает под откос – нет, он уже не хочет искать выход.

Откуда в нём это? Ведь не было же раньше такого, ведь всегда он делал именно то, что положено, всегда поступал, как правильно. Собственно, он никогда и не хотел поступать иначе. Честь, совесть, добродетель. Чистота, верность, непорочность. Преданность, забота, любовь. Пустые сочетания букв, гулкие оболочки слов.

Закатилась, ухнула вдруг за горизонт его неизменная путеводная звёздочка. Уплыла с его небосвода навсегда. И с того дня в нём будто бы развязалось что-то …

Или, может быть, просто кончились силы.

Возможно, если – _когда_ – они узнают, они поймут.


End file.
